Field
The present disclosure is generally related to vehicle tops and related methods with specific discussions on vehicle tops that can fold to expose an opening along the top of the vehicle and related methods.
Description of the Related Art
Convertible vehicle tops are configured for retracting or folding to allow drivers the pleasure of driving with the top down. A typical convertible top can be retracted automatically with the push of a button or manually when the car is parked. The typical convertible top is folded upon itself and stowed away at the rear of the vehicle to expose the entire vehicle top.